Two choices, Two paths, Two destinies
by Xx Elemental Angel xX
Summary: After her family was killed in a train crash, Susan Pevensie was left wondering. Then, the night of her family's funeral, Aslan appears to her. He tells her that she has a choice: she can stay, or she can go. But she only has one day to decide! Two-shot
1. Chapter 1  Why can't I say it?

A/N Hey guys! I know that I've been working on my other Narnia story, but I wanted to take a little break from it for a while! So I started off doing this one shot, which has now evolved into a two shot. It might go to a three shot but I don't know yet! It's just a little story about Susan Pevensie after her family was killed in the train accident. I hope you like it.

So here it is, Two choices, Two paths and Two destinies

It was a bleak day at the funeral. The rain came down as a mist, making it wet and foggy. It was in the afternoon and still no sun had been seen. There was a young girl standing in front of the five coffins, leaving a small bouquet of flowers on top of each one. There was a small crowd that gathered, and the service started. As each coffin was laid into the ground, the young girl came closer and closer to the brink of tears.

That girl was known as Susan Pevensie: the last one remaining. Her parents and her siblings recently died in a tragic train accident, leaving Susan devastated.

"I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry, I mustn't cry…," she kept telling herself, "they would be useless to them anyway. They're in a different place now." Through the fog, a lion roared. Susan whirled around expecting a familiar, friendly face. But there was nothing there.

She kidded herself, and her parents where lowered into the ground. She thought of all they had done for her, and then she felt so selfish for what she had become in the last few months. She had taken them for granted, and was now feeling ashamed and guilty.

When Lucy's coffin was finally lowered into the ground, a small tear fell from her eyes.

Lucy. The one who smiled no matter what. The once small, immature, ball of energy and hope had grown up into a beautiful young woman. She was her best friend, the only one that didn't expect her to go out of her comfort zone and go to parties and wear huge amounts of make up. The one whop went out of her way to make others happy. She was one of those people who you couldn't help but like. People loved her with being only ten seconds of being around her. She was the sibling she felt closest to.

The next one was Edmund. Another tear escaped.

Edmund. The one who had a difficult time when the war started. He was envious of his older brother because everybody liked Peter more than him. He often referred to him as 'Saint Peter.'

Susan remembered the first time she heard him say that. A tiny smile found its way to her lips.

He was also the brother that could be more fun sometimes. Peter would often go away after a while because of university, and Ed would be our comical relief. Ed was the more serious one at times as well, but he always had a point behind his argument. Overall, Ed was the younger brother: the serious, bitter but mature and loyal brother.

Peter was the last to be placed in the ground. Once again, a tear fell. She was close to breaking point.

Peter. The kind, sweet older brother. He had been left so much responsibility back in the war because Dad had gone to fight. He was often serious, but not as serious as Edmund. He was able to make you laugh a lot, but recently, because of university, he had grown more distant and spent a lot of time in his room, studying.

But what could she say? She was the one who was almost never home, and she now hated herself for it.

Peter was an amazing person, no doubt about it. He was the one who kept them safe during the Battle of Beruna in… in….

How come the name of this place became so hard for her to say or think? She hadn't kept the faith in it, and thought it was imaginary, but it was, wasn't it? She didn't think it was fair that the others kept believing that an imaginary country would one day take them back. It was insanity! This caused a lot of fights between us, but I knew they were just being silly. They didn't seriously believe that, did they?

Peter was the one who ruled over all of them. He was the oldest, and also High King. He 'ruled' over all of them in this world and that other place.

Susan jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, and she saw a kind, old familiar face. "Professor Diggory," she started, "I didn't think you would come." "Well, my dear, I mightn't be as mobile as I once was but I can still come to events such as these." He looked towards the coffins. "Dear me, how horrible for you! They were so young as well…" "He only takes the best." Susan stated.

The old Professor patted her shoulder. "Susan, would you like to come to dinner at my house tomorrow night? Just for a catch up, that's all." Susan considered this, before saying yes. How could she say no to someone who had one so much for her in the past?

"It will be good to see you Miss Pevensie." He nodded and walked away.

She looked towards the headstones once more before going back to her old house. Her real home.

She turned the radio on to the news, and the first thing she heard was;

"A lion has been seen going around the streets of London. Police are saying to stay in doors, particularly if you live in the Finchley area. They are also saying that it has not escaped from London Zoo." Susan froze. Her logical mind was telling her that this was just a coincidence, but her heart was telling her otherwise. Finally, after much debating, Susan jumped out of her seat and ran out the door onto the abandoned street. A familiar lion was walking towards her. Susan stood still as it came closer and closer. It walked past her and turned into the open door of her house.

She quickly ran back inside and into her living room where the lion was sitting. "Hello, Susan Pevensie. It has been too long has it not? Too long for you to forget Narnia?"

Susan's brain shut down for a minute after he said THE word. The word that she had feared for many years, had finally resurfaced in her mind again. "Don't be afraid, dear one. Just look at what you have feared." He lifted his velvety paws and placed his front to in Susan, one on her head, one on her heart. She started having visions of her time in Narnia.

The first time they stumbled across it, the robin that 'psst'ed the, the beavers, the tunnel and the stone figures, the fox and the frozen lake, Father Christmas and the waterfall that they had nearly drowned at, Aslan's camp, the greeting, Edmund coming back and the Witch coming to the camp, Aslan's death and resurrection, the Witch's castle and the battle, shooting the dwarf that almost killed her brother, the coronation, and the images of her fifteen year reign at Cair Paravel, the train station that the had been called back to that place from, the ruins of the castle and the secret chamber, Trumpkin and the bear, Caspian and the night raid, the battle and the river god, Caspian's coronation and going home. They flashed before her eyes and overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Susan, but you must understand. You lost your faith in Narnia, and now, your family have asked me to bring you back. But I must tell you something. The thing is, with myself appearing here to you, you have only one day to make your choice before the last portal to Narnia closes. Forever. You will have to morrow to make your preference. Then, you will make your decision: whether to go to Narnia or to stay on Earth and live. It is up to you dear one."

The great lion got up and started walking towards the door, slowly disappearing as he took each step. "Aslan!" Susan yelled. But he was already gone. "Tell them I miss them." She finished, just hoping that he heard it. She sank back in her seat and tears threatened to pour out of her eyes for the second time that day.

"So I have two choices, each leading to two different paths. One will lead to… that place and the other will keep me here. How do I decide?" she mumbled to herself.

A/N So? What do ya think? Don't worry, I'll have the next part up in a while, and if this story gets some reviews, I might update Two Kings, Two Queens and a Guardian later on! So please review! (if you want to)

Xx Elemental Angel xX


	2. Chapter 2 Yours and yours alone

**A/N *emerges shyly* hey guys, how have you been for the past year? *avoids tomatoes being thrown at me* well I have finally done it! This is the second, and last chapter of this two-shot, so I hope you enjoy it! And thank you to everybody who has reviewed this story: it means a lot to me. Also, before you read this, listen to 'This is Home' by Switchfoot. Brilliant song! Oh, and 'There's a place for us' by Carrie Underwood/E.M.D suggested by MaskedNarnianQueen. Anyway, on with the show!**

Susan stood in that spot for a long time after the lion had disappeared, memories surging through her mind. She didn't know if these memories that she had spent so long blocking out of her mind were real or not. Eventually, she dragged herself back into her house, turned off everything downstairs and locked the doors before heading to bed.

She passed by a mirror on her way to the bedroom and she looked at her reflection for a while,"What have I done Aslan?" she asked after a while. She kept looking at the mirror and something was happening to her appearance in it…

Her hair grew until it almost touched the ground. Her face became younger and make-up was not present. Her clothes changed from a black mourning dress to an incredible green velvet one. On her head lay a golden crown decorated with flowers and leaves and-

Susan slammed her hand on the mirror. Suddenly, she was running into the bathroom, running hot and cold water and putting soap frantically into her hands. Susan scrubbed at her face viciously, trying to remove the layers of make-up that had been plastered onto her face.

When her face was bright pink and raw, she quickly looked into the mirror to check that all the make-up had been taken off. She didn't want to look into it for very long, just incase she began to see things again.

After brushing her teeth and turning off the landing light, she put on her nightgown and climbed into bed, turning the light off as she went. She lay there for a while just staring at the ceiling before another thought entered her mind, "Professor Kirke's house tomorrow. How will I manage to board a train after all that has happened?"

A while after thinking this, she decided that she would have to take a train to the old professor's house. There was no way around it and despite the things that hade happened recently, she could not let him down. She knew that he thought highly of her siblings and herself after they had been placed in his house during the war, especially after they had discovered…N-N-Narnia.

She could barely think it, never mind speak it, and Susan knew that the professor would bring it up as it was one of his favourite topics. Before she knew it, Susan found her eyes becoming heavy.

And that night, for the first time in years, she dreamt of Narnia.

* * *

"Professor?" Susan asked the next morning, just as she was about to leave for the train station. In front of her house was a large black car, with the Professor in the passenger seat and somebody she didn't recognise in the drivers seat.

"Oh, hello Susan! Yes, I didn't tell you yesterday that we would be travelling by umm, car, yes that's what it's called…sorry, I forget a lot of things these days," he smiled at me and pointed to the door, "are you going to get in or not?"

Susan's legs had been glued to the path for the past few minutes and when she began to walk, they felt slightly wobbly. She got to the door, opened it and sat in one of the back seats. The professor nodded to the young man who was driving the car and off they went, speeding off towards the professor's home.

Professor Kirke had to leave his old manor house a couple of years after the Pevensies had stayed there, mainly because he couldn't travel up and down the many staircases in the building as easily as he once could have. He had tutored Peter in the cottage when he was studying for university and he had been at the train accident. Strangely, he had survived when the rest had died. He was the lone survivor of that crash, but then again…one survivor is better than none.

The professor asked Susan a lot of polite questions on their way to the cottage, but then he realized that she was paying more attention to what was outside the window, for it had been a long time since she had been outside of the city. Susan daydreamed for most of the journey and when the car stopped, Professor Kirke had to say her name multiple times to snap her out of it.

When they walked into the large cottage, Digory lead her into the living room where they joked about some things that her siblings had done. Susan laughed politely with the professor and kept the conversation going, but her mind was still full of Narnian memories. The professor eyed her and somehow, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Miss Pevensie?" he asked. Susan's head snapped up to where the sound had come from, "dinner is ready."

The meal was relatively quiet, but both of them were starving after that car journey. Susan looked up at the clock in the kitchen, and it said four o'clock. She still had time to make up her mind, but how could she? She once loved Narnia more than this world, but now it was the other way around…but was her opinion changing? Did Aslan's appearance begin to change her mind? Was it the trigger that made her mind gradually alter?

"Susan, I would like to show you something," he said, getting up from the table. She followed him to a door and when she opened it she recognised everything, from the books all over the floor to the handwriting on paper littered across the room.

For this was Peter's old room.

It was as if she had been hit in the chest with a sledge hammer. She sank to her knees and all of the memories about Narnia and her siblings hit her like a ton of bricks. Her head felt as if it was about to split open and something in her mind said, 'Let go.'

So she did. All of the barriers that she had put up to protect herself, the walls that she had taken so long to build, crashed down in a second.

She remembered.

Tears sprinted down her cheeks at an alarming rate, but the professor knew that this was going to happen to her. He had to tell her about what happened in the crash.

When the girl finally calmed down, he began to speak, "Miss Pevensie, I must tell you about how I escaped the train crash." She looked up at him with puffy red eyes, which is something that you rarely ever see with Susan Pevensie.

"Well the truth is, I didn't! I was killed in that train crash as well, but Aslan sent me back into this world as a kind of ghost as such. See? My hand goes right through yours," she held her hand up to his and he went to put it against hers, but it passed through it.

'Anyway, he sent me back here because you needed some help in deciding," he looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "it's time. Come with me."

"But what about your servant? The young man?" Susan asked.

"He is under Aslan's spell. When I go back to Narnia, it will break and he will go back to where he was before the spell was cast." Susan only nodded her head.

The professor arrived at another door, "Well go on! Open it." Her hand, shaking with nerves, closed around the door handle and opened it. In front of her was a pure white room, and it was obvious that this was not an earthly room. There were no windows in the room, just a wardrobe at the other end of it. Once the door closed, the room sealed itself and there was no way out.

Silence fell in the room before the details on the wardrobe began to glow with a golden light and make a shimmering sound.

"That wardrobe, isn't it the one that-"

"Yes, yes it is." The professor answered quietly from behind her.

The light got brighter and brighter before Susan had to shield her eyes from it. The door off the wardrobe flew open and a golden beam streamed from it. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw the Great Lion standing in front of her.

"My dear child, I have brought you here to make your decision. If you choose to enter the wardrobe, you shall enter Narnia. If you don't there is a door behind you to the other world. It all lies with you, and you only."

"Sir, if I may," the professor said.

"Yes, you may enter."

"Thank you so much!" the professor exclaimed.

"You have completed your duty to bring Susan here and I thank you for it. Enter, child of Narnia." The professor looked over his shoulder once more, "make the one that's right for you, not anyone else." And he walked into the light, never to be seen on earth again.

Susan looked behind her and saw the door. She looked at it intently, and a picture formed in front of it. The first was of a party, where she met an attractive man. The next was of her and the man getting married, the next of her getting a job, holding her first child in her arms, growing old with the man and then…nothing. It was her life on earth.

She passed by the Great Lion on her way to the wardrobe, where a similar picture popped up. It was of her travelling towards a palace, seeing her parents again, seeing her siblings again, seeing many people that she held close to her heart there, including that somewhat annoying yet incredible mouse Reepicheep. She saw herself sitting on the beach having a picnic with her family, and watching the sunset with them…

She walked away from the wardrobe and stood beside Narnia's creator, "So if I choose the world, I will never go to Narnia?"

"That is correct."

Susan began to travel towards the door, seeing her life flash before her eyes. She extended her hand towards it, but then in her mind she saw her family alive again. It was as if she were a blind man seeing for the first time, and she sprinted towards the wardrobe, disappearing into the golden beam.

When the light faded, she saw that she was in Narnian clothes and on a beach. She saw some figures on the beach, but they were halfway down it and had their backs to her. She began to walk towards them and the closer she got, the more she could make out. There were five of them, two had dark hair, two had blond and another had brown. The brown-haired one suddenly turned around and stood up, looking straight at her. A few seconds passed and then Susan stopped dead in her tracks. She recognised her. She was alive and young and she was here!

The brown-haired figure started to race towards her, causing the rest of them to look around. Susan found out how to work her legs and she ran to meet the brown-haired person.

"Susan!" the figure called out.

"Lucy!" she cried out hysterically. A few seconds later, Lucy had knocked Susan over, her arms around her older sister. Both began to cry, but they weren't sad tears as they held each other in their arms.

"I thought you'd never come back," Lucy said through her sobs.

"I almost didn't," Susan replied.

"It's Susan!" Peter.

"That's my girl!" Dad.

"Darling!" Mum.

"Oi! Get a move on!" Edmund.

Susan laughed as she heard her younger brother yell and within seconds, she had everything she had ever wanted; her family. Wrapped in the arms of her parents and brothers, laughing along with Ed's jokes, laughing even more when Peter put an apple in his mouth to shut him up…Susan wondered how she could have ever left this place, with all it's beauty and things that defied logic.

This is home.

"Come on Su! We've got to show you everything, especially the new Cair! You wouldn't believe the size of the new rooms; they're even bigger than the old ones!" Lucy said, holding her sisters hand and leading her towards the castle.

"Oh, the amount people that will want to talk to you! The talking mouse, the centaur, the beavers and that boy Caspian!" her mother said with a huge smile on her face.

Susan smiled with pure happiness for the rest of the day as she greeted old friends and made new ones. She could not believe how stupid she had been to almost giving up Narnia, but she knew that now she had made the right choice through and through.

This is home. And it always will be.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you want to!**

**Xx Elemental Angel xX**


End file.
